Telesdon
Telesdon (テレスドン - Teresudon) is a massive, prehistoric, carnosaurian worm-like monster that was controlled by The Underground People to attack the surface. It first appeared in the "Monsterous Pilot", thus making him Godzilla's first opponent in the series. Since then, Telesdon became a recurring monster villain in the first season of the series. Biography Origins A weapon of the Underground People, Telesdon was a natural monster that was put under the control of the Underground People to do their bidding. He was then unleashed to terrorize a city on the surface world. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Telesdon appeared in several episodes in Season 1, making him a recurring villain. Season 1 Monsterous Pilot= One day, Telesdon emerged from the Earth. Also appearing was a stray Sadora and shortly after the two monsters battled to a standstill. Their fight however, ended whi Telesdon being victorious, killing the lone Sadora with a single blast of his flames. The next day, Telesdon appeared again and Anguirus arrived to stop him. As the giants fought, Anguirus and Telesdon proved evenly matched until the giant underground monster almost choked the giant ankylosaurus to death, but Godzilla appeared in time to help. So Anguirus and Godzilla defeated Telesdon together, but the giant worm monster got away and burrowed away, escaped the wrath of the duo. |-| Pyramid of Tiga= In a later episode during Golza's and Melba's attack on the Tiga Pyramid, Telesdon returned having escaped the fight with Godzilla and Anguirus, and the monster closed in on the Monster King dangerously. Luckily, Rei arrived on the scene and sent Gomora and Litra both to deal with the worm monster. As Godzilla and Tiga distracted Golza and King Caesar fought Melba, Gomora and Litra battled with Telelsdon and Gomora and Telesodon ended up in a beam battle with Telesdon's flames and Gomora's Oscillatory Ray. Ultimately, Telesdon was overpowered and killed by Gomora's ray. |-| The Space Stone that Call Monsters: Gigan's Return= Pending. Appearance Telesdon has the appearance of a giant dinosaur but with more worm-like features, hence his burrowing abilities. He has light yellow eyes that also appeared to glow in the dark and has a kind of beak-like mouth. Powers and Abilities Telesdon is a mighty, massive, super monstrous kaiju, powerful enough to kill a Sadora. Though he is not an overly powerful monster, it took both Godzilla and Anguirus to drive him away. Original * Flames: Telesdon can emit and exhale a deadly stream of flames from his beak-like mouth. These flames can destroy weaker monsters in a single hit. *'Sharp Beak:' Telesdon has a beak that is sharp enough to be used as a makeshift weapon. *'Burrowing:' As a subterranean creature, Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds. Upgrades When Telesdon was resurrected from the dead, thanks to Geronimon, he gained new powers and abilities in addition to having his own original ones as well as having them enhanced. * Fireballs: In addition to a stream of flames, Telesdon can also unleash balls of fire from his mouth. * Drill Formation Attack: Telesdon can spin into a drill for easy traveling underground. Additionally, he can use this ability as an attack, ramming into and ambushes its opponents. Gallery Telesdon 3.jpg|Telesdon Telesdon 2.png Telesdon 4.jpg Telesdon.png Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:1960s debuts